Forum:2019-11-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- See? They remembered Seffie. And forgot the cooks. We're all smart for remembering them! ➤ Also it's nice to see that Rakethorn isn't entirely about chatting up Agatha. Otoh Dimo's "I told them to stay put" is an unpleasant reminder of 9/11, although I don't imagine that's what they intended. Also there's a typo in Agatha's speech balloon in panel 1. But leaving out the last word of Oggie's sentence in panel 2 is a nice stylistic touch. Bkharvey (talk) 05:15, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :By now, Rakethron has observed Agatha's toward him as well as her reaction to Tarvek and Gil. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:21, November 29, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Happy Buy Nothing Day! Bkharvey (talk) 05:28, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Interesting Trewlaney keeps getting separated from the other British Agents. First the seeming demise of Wooster, now Rakethorn rushing off to save the cooks in the Kitchen. Rakethorn must know another way thru the docking bay to get back inside. I wonder if they will end up down in the Temple? Trogulus exposited the Temple was protected with an ingenious set of airlocks. Which I would expect Dimo to remember. Rakethorn might be Sparky enough to activate something else in the Temple to get them out of there. Is Ognian suffering backlash from Tweedle's drink? He seems worse every time we see him. :Lucrezia shoved one of Zeetha's swords recently. Tweedle's strength potion is wearing off. Jägers do have enhanced recuperative ability but it takes time. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:21, November 29, 2019 (UTC) : : Okay, I think I've got it, he's looking worse as Tweedle's potion wears off, and he reverts to normal Jagerhood. Doug Relyea (talk) 02:02, November 30, 2019 (UTC) I wonder where Karl Thotep got to. Last seen outside the room in the hallway Sparafucil abducted Agatha from. I would think he'd stick close to Higgs and Tarvek, since they are the only ones who can see and hear him.Doug Relyea (talk) 05:49, November 29, 2019 (UTC) : I was wondering about him, too, but I don't think we have to worry about him drowning, since he can just pop into a higher dimension. The question is why he was hanging around after the close of the crisis; was he intending to do something that's mooted by the self-destruct operation? Bkharvey (talk) 06:00, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Karl seems to be stuck there. Prof Homlomnium pulled him into our reality but he is with it. We should see him again, sooner or later. I don't see the Foglio's just dropping him from the story. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:21, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :: He doesn't say that Homlomnium pulled him here, just that Prof H could see and hear him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:57, November 30, 2019 (UTC) : I agree drowning is not a problem for him. Besides The Eye that Lady Steelgarter conversed with before leaving the dome, Karl (aka Boilerghast) was the last loose end inside the dome I could think of. BTW, that knot on his exhaust stack, that's from Starcraft isn't it? Didn't the Colonial Marines in the Expansion Pack have a similar device on their radio antennas? Doug Relyea (talk) 02:02, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :: Im not convinced Steelgarter was talking to Karl. That conversation makes no sense based on Karls actions (since when did he care about Skiff or the Great Work?). Also there was no weird tumelag skip during their discussion. Ive wondered if that was snacky with his visor off or something else we dont know yet. Lapointdm (talk) 13:25, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Doug says "besides". And yeah, it's pretty clear that Mr. Eyeball wasn't Karl. I wouldn't be surprised at all if we see one or both of them as Rakethorn and the Jagers do their rescue mission. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 13:49, November 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry I wasn't clear. The Eyeball and Karl are two separate beings. In fact, depending on how close to the dome Eyeball's Great Work is, he may have taken steps to prevent the detonation of the dome's self-destruct charges. ::: I've wondered the same, was Eyeball supposed to be Snacky. The hallway is similar to the one where Tarvek confronted Lord Snackleford and the unnamed junior Spark, but I would not call them identical. ::: Yes, I expect we'll see them both. Doug Relyea (talk) 23:13, November 30, 2019 (UTC) A jager being... heroic? Dimo's really taking the turn of disposition of the House of Heterodyne to heart. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:38, November 29, 2019 (UTC) : I was having the same thought, especially thinking back to . I think it's a mix of two things. (1) Dimo hasn't been very much of a "leader" with Agatha and all the sparks and other fighters around, and we're being reminded that he has effectively been a general, who is starting to feel some responsibility for the people he gives orders to. (2) Agatha's brand of heroism is maybe starting to rub off. She's trying to not run off to go save everyone, but she does feel responsible for helping people in any mess she's already tangled up in. Quantheory (talk) 04:11, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I think there are two parts to this notion of heroism. One part, the one about risking one's life for others, is a longstanding characteristic of Jägers, who do it all the time to protect the Heterodyne. So Dimo's willingness to risk his life isn't a surprise. The second part, risking one's life for a stranger, someone outside the "family" that includes not only blood relatives of the Heterodyne but also their allies and minions, is noteworthy. And yes, DImo's experiences as a leader are relevant here. But we shouldn't overanalyze what he does, since Maxim is willing to take the same risk for a trivial reason. Jägers just don't value their own lives very highly. Bkharvey (talk) 07:42, November 30, 2019 (UTC) ::: maxim deserves a little credit. I seriously doubt he is just going back there for a sandwich. If nothing else he is going back to help Demo, but there have been times where hes helped save other people before. Lapointdm (talk) 13:44, November 30, 2019 (UTC)